1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for injecting grease into a bearing, and particularly to a device for greasing a wheel bearing in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most automobile and truck wheels are mounted on a bearing located inside the wheel hub. The bearing is located on the inside of the wheel within a counterbore in the hub. The bearing is a roller bearing that receives an axle of the vehicle when the wheel is placed on the axle. A seal fits over the bearing to seal the bearing from foreign matter.
To grease a wheel bearing of this type, normally the mechanic will take off the wheel, pry out the seal, then pull the bearing out. He will then press grease into the bearing. He then inserts the bearing and seal back into the counterbore.
A disadvantage to this technique is that when the seal is removed, it is frequently damaged. Consequently, lubricating the bearings results in the need to purchase a new seal. If a damaged seal is not replaced, often it will leak foreign matter into the bearings, shortening the life of the bearings.